Drunken Daze
by Lina Trinch
Summary: Six and Noah try to sober up Rex before Holiday finds out what's going on. Two-shot. Underage drinking.
1. Chapter 1

**This is for ANOTHER Secret Santa . (my **_**last**_** one, thus, CONFETTI! WOO!). This one is for Doc Tinsley, known as ShadowBYeBYe on FF.N, at the Providence Playground Forum.**

**She wanted... well, a number of things, but the one I picked was- "I'd like to see Noah and Six in a fic that is them centric- not as a couple but as a funny situation between the two". I figured, I can do funny, and putting Six and Noah in a fic hasn't really been done, so it's also different.**

**But, Rex'll be there, too... sorta XD.**

**Alright, without further ado, Merry Christmas Doc! (It was due for the 9th, so NO, IT ISN'T LATE! HAHAHAHAHA)**

**o0o**

Noah could _feel _it. Thankfully, he couldn't see it and, with that thought, he thanked just about every higher being out there.

But, dammit, _he could feel it_. Six's glare pierced through his brain as if the man had taken a katana to his eyeball.

The blonde couldn't decide if the man's voice would be a bit better if it was screaming rage, but instead he recieved a cold, soulless, "What happened?"

Those two beers settling in Noah's stomach weren't doing too awesome at the moment. "Um, well, uh," he started to break out in a sweat, as he ringed his hands together nervously, "We were just, you know, being some _normal_ teenagers and we, uh,-"

Rex looped an arm around Six's shoulders, getting as close as he possibly could. "It's kay, Six," he slurred, "My nanites break apart stuffs and it's, uh... uh... It's kay, Six."

Six didn't waver or stagger. He just clipped off, "How many have you had?"

Rex's eyes widened a little. After standing in silence for a second, he squinted at the ceiling, holding on to Six for balance. After the answer didn't appear on the ceiling, like he figured it was supposed to, he looked down at the palm of his hand. He moved a finger, then another, his mouth whispering off numbers. Then he stopped, squinted again, and turned back to Six. "How many what?"

Noah face palmed, burying his face in his hands.

"How many beers?," Six clipped again.

Rex nodded and squinted back at this hand. His fingers started to move again until he reached the number five. He blinked and just started over, again only getting as far as five. Wait, he was pretty sure he had more beers than that, so why didn't he have more fingers than that? It didn't make sense. Why did he only have five fingers on this hand anyway? Wait, no, the thumb's not a finger. With the new knowledge, he counted again, reaching only four this time. Wait, no, that's not right.

Then something else was knocking on his brain. He squinted at the floor this time, trying to bring it back to the surface, but he just gave up. He looked back to the man he was hanging off of, "What was the question?"

Noah felt it again, as if his brain were being stabbed repeatedly. The blonde jerked back, "Oh, God, Rex, you're not helping!"

The Evo'd teen shot back, "I'm helping! If I knew what you were making I could help better, though."

Noah slowly replaced his face back into his hands.

Six turned his attention back to the kid around his neck. "Rex, your drunk."

"Nu-uh!," he slurred, his brows furrowing. "Doc said that my nanites break apart stuffs and thats why stuffs like acid and stuffs doesn't do stuffs to me," he explained, "So, no matter _how drunk_ I may seem to you," he took this time to poke Six in the chest, missed, tried again, and hit that time, "... you, I'm _not _drunk, cause the Doc said so."

Six raised a brow, "So Holiday knows about this?"

Rex's eyes immediately widened. "Don't tell Doc. She might get mad! And we can't tell you either, cause you might get mad and tell the Doc and tell White and tell you and you're the _last_ person we wanna tell," he slurred off, getting closer and closer to Six's face the whole time.

Noah's voice whimpered out between his hands. "Rex, please shut up."

"But I'm helping!," Rex said, furrowing his brows again, "And you _still_ haven't told me what I'm helping with."

A few hours ago, Noah and Rex had hit a party, both successfully getting drunk (one a lot more than the other). Noah figured there'd be hell to pay if they went to his house, so instead he decided to go to Providence with Rex. It was a big enough place and Rex snuck through it all the time. Granted he was rather sober when he went in stealth mode, but Noah thought that maybe the two of them together could pull it off.

Unfortunately, Six had met them at the door..

Rex started mumbling something inaudible, as the other two just stared at him. He became quiet, then he let out a snicker, then a chuckle, then he started laughing, then he doubled over, laughing his ass off.

Six just blinked at the teenager hanging off his shoulders. "We need to sober him up."

Noah looked up, "What? Now?"

"Holiday wanted to take a look at him when he got back," Six explained, then mumbled, "She's going to be pretty angry if she finds out about this."

Noah shrugged, "I figured as much, but why do you-" The blonde stopped for a second and Six looked over to him. "You... You don't want her mad at you, do you?"

"I'd like to _avoid_ that outcome," the man said, shrugging Rex onto his shoulders so he could properly help him get around.

Rex started laughing harder, as Six turned him around, walking to the main hallway on the ground floor, Noah following behind. The very drunk teen would try to stop laughing, apparently trying to say something, but the chuckles just kept coming back.

o0o

This wasn't really something that Six particularly _wanted _to do, but it was probably the smartest thing. After sneaking around base and trying to keep Rex quiet (the quiet game was simply not working today), Six hauled a drunk teenager into his room, Noah sneaking in behind them.

Rex stopped chuckling and looked around. "Why are we in here?," he said, his voice getting even more slurred by the minute, "This place is too... greeeeeen."

"My shower's the only one I know of that doubles as a tub," Six answered, moving Rex in that direction.

The statement caught Noah's attention. "Uh... what?"

"But I don't wanna take a bath! I smell like fun right now!," the drunk one said, his head rolling back.

"Rex," Six answered, still moving that way, "You smell like beer and vomit."

"Yeah, but that's what the party smelled like," Rex said, "and it must have been fun cause it was a party so it must have been fun."

Noah rolled his eyes and walked ahead of the two, flipping the lights on in the bathroom.

"Now, it's too briiiiight," Rex whined.

The others just ignored him at this point. Six got near the tub and Rex started freaking. "No! I don't wanna get wet!"

Noah moved to the head of the tub, while Six tried to hold the other teen in place, who was now moaning and wiggling. The kid's arm started glowing in blue neon lines and Six turned immediately to Noah for help.

So, he just said the first thing that came to him. "Rex, just, uh... think of it as a swimming pool."

Rex immediately stopped struggling and eyed the tub. "... Swimming pool..."

Noah felt his brain being stabbed again, but it was quickly forgotten as Rex screamed, "CANNON BALL!" He quickly tripped on the edge of the tub, as the rest of his body ran head on into porcelain with a nice, resounding 'clonk'.

He should be thankful for the nanites keeping him from getting harmed like a normal person, because neither of the other people were about to help him.

"It's not wet," Rex moaned, "Why isn't it wet? It's a tub, right?... It _is_ a tub, right? What is this thing?"

Six shot his eyes to Noah again. "Are you sure all he did was drink?"

"Guy doesn't hold his liquor well," Noah shrugged and bent over to turn the shower on and instantly pelting Rex with cold water.

All it did was make him giggle.

Five minutes later and it was still mostly uneffective. Noah was sitting on the edge of Six's sink, while Six himself was sitting on the floor, by the tub, wondering just how many Rex had to drink.

The Evo, who was sitting in the tub, soaked, was looking at the ceiling, moving his finger up and down. Eventually, he asked, "Noah, what's that song?"

"What song, Rex?," Noah asked. His couple of beers have finally settled and all he wanted to do was sleep.

"That song that's, like all, you know. What's it called?"

"I don't know what song you're talking about Rex."

"Yeah, you do. We heard it at the party. It's stuck in my head, but I... don't... What's it called, Noah?"

The blonde face palmed. "I don't know what so-"

"I remember!," Rex said, "It's, um..." He squinted at the ceiling smiled, "TONIGHT'S GONNA BE A GOOD NIGHT! I remember. Wooooo Hooooo."

Noah started rubbing his temples, "Rex, I got a headache."

Rex got quieter, but he kept singing. "Good, good night... Good... good..."

Six noticed the eyes were starting to droop. "Rex?"

"Got a... feeling..."

"No, Rex. Don't-"

"Woo... hoo..." His head rolled to his shoulder and Rex was out.

"Oh, damn," Six said, staring at the kid as if he'd wake up again.

Noah was, surprisingly, the first to go to attention. "Hot water!"

Six turned the hot water on full blast... but Rex didn't even stir. His skin did turn a nice red color, though.

The agent blinked. "This is bad."

The other teen jumped off the sink. "Just tell her that we didn't come here or something. We just went to my place."

Six was considering this... when the dreaded, serene voice drifted in from his bedroom. "Six? You there?"

"It's her-!," Noah screamed, but his mouth was quickly covered by Six's hand.

Holiday's voice came through again, "Did you ever find Rex?"

"It's the comm-link in my room," Six whispered, as Noah gave a light nod. After a few tense seconds, they heard a beep than meant she had cut the line.

Six instantly turned to Rex, cutting off the water. "We don't have much time. She'll be looking for us."

Noah put his arm around Rex's shoulders, as Six took the other side, hoisting the soaking wet boy out of the tub. "Where are we going?," the blonde asked.

"The kitchen," Six said, dragging Rex out of the bathroom and towards the door, "She never goes in there, anyway."

o0o

Rex was laying on the floor in the middle of the kitchen that was nearest to Six's room. He was still very wet and very unconcious.

"Come on, Rex!," Noah screamed, slapping the other teen in the face again. He didn't stir. "Dr. Holiday's going to be _super _mad with us, Rex! You gotta wake up!"

Six knelt down by Rex's other side, holding a steaming cup.

"What's that?," Noah asked, in an almost panicky voice.

"Coffee."

"Oh, good! That'll work!" Noah then proceded to take the cup from Six's hand... and splashed it on Rex's face.

It took a few seconds to register _exactly _what he just done. Noah's eyes widened as he very, very slowly turned to look at Six. "I think those two beers are still working on me."

The agent's eyebrows were as far up as they could go, starring at the blonde. "You think?"

The teen quickly turned back to his unconcious friend. "Why isn't he screaming in pain and horror?"

"Because he's an Evo... and unconcious," Six answered, taking the cup from Noah and standing.

"Well, ok, but shouldn't we try to get it off of him or someth-" Noah was instantly pelted with water.

Through the spitting and sputtering, Noah realized that Six had discovered the spayer on the sink, seeing as how he was spraying both the teen's off. After the man stopped and put the sprayer back, Noah sputtered, "Why'd you get me, too?"

"You just threw hot coffee all over him," Six answered, motioning to Rex, "Do I _need_ a better reason?"

Noah just face palmed. "Alright, fine," he said, giving up, "but what do we do with him now?"

Six shrugged, "My idea was coffee. If he's not going to wake up with it all over, he won't wake up with it in him. It's your turn, now."

The blonde scoffed, "I'm not the one wanting him sober. Why am I even here?"

"Because, if this goes down badly, I know where you live."

"... Oh, well, that is a good reason," Noah nodded. Seemed like if Six was going down, he was going to take the world with him. "Smelling salts?," he suggested.

"That includes trying to get around Holiday," Six pointed out.

Noah just groaned and leaned back against the cabinets. "I don't know, man. I mean, we've done water, we've done pain, what else... is... there?"

Six raised an eyebrow, while Noah was silent for a second. Then, he said, "I have an idea."

**o0o**

**Continued in Chapter 2.**

**It's just a two-shot, relax. XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**o0o**

Six raised his voice over the roar of the water, "And what's your idea, again?"

Noah looked over the edge of the top of the Petting Zoo's waterfall. "We've tried water and we've tried pain, but we haven't tried water _and_ pain."

The agent was holding up Rex, as he starred at Noah for a second. "You know, this just might kill him."

While Six looked over the edge, Noah moved back. "Nah, he won't die."

"How do you figure?"

"Cause you'll be with him," Noah said, pushing Six's back and sending both over the edge. Revenge was sweet. Unfortunately, Six had grabbed on to Noah's sleeve, which pulled the blonde over as well.

He wanted to scream, he really did, but the water at the bottom had suddenly met the group head on, making the splash echo through the whole zoo. How they were still alive was, honestly, beyond him. Noah's instant reaction was to swim up for air, which he did. He burst through to the surface, breathing heavy and coughing out the water he had taken in, when he felt his brain being stabbed again.

With a little squeek, he looked up to see Six swimming next to him, glaring him down. Six raised a hand, placed it on top of Noah's trembling head, and dunked him.

The water splashed around for a few seconds, as the kid's arms flailed around, until the man relented and Noah came back up. "Ah!," he breathed in, "What the hell, Six? You trying to kill me?"

"You're the one that tried to kill us!," Six sent back, his patience shot to hell. Holiday was going to _kill _them.

"You tried to kill me with the sprayer!"

"Not the point!"

"Yes it is!"

Thus, they started splashing water at each other like five year olds, mainly to drown/kill the other, when a dark figure started to come from the water. They both instantly stopped moving and starred at it.

With a 'bloop' Rex bobbed back up to the surface of the water, laying on his stomach, still out.

"Rex!" They both quickly splashed over to him.

A few minutes later, they all had managed to crawl back on land, like some drowned rats, panting for air. Rex was layed out in between them, ok, for the most part.

Six, once he caught his breath, stood up and took Rex's arm again, tugging the boy up. "We never mention this again."

Noah nodded fiercely, looping Rex's other arm across his shoulders. "What do we do now?"

"Hide," Six answered, trying to navigate out of the Petting Zoo, "We just hide. We're screwed, anyway."

"Agreed," Noah said. He never heard Six talk so... normal before, but, then again, they were under some pretty heavy stress at the moment. It honestly didn't surprise him in the least that the sixth deadliest man on Earth was scarred of a doctor, particularly _that_ doctor.

A sound broke him from his thoughts and he stopped walking, looking around for the noise, paranoid as hell. There it was again... coming from...

Noah and Six both looked at Rex. The teen smacked again, then let out a massive yawn. His head moved up as his eyes blinked open.

"You're awake!," Noah exclaimed, ecstatic for the turn of events.

Rex opened his mouth, closed it, opened again, and threw up.

o0o

...

Did he really think she was _that_ stupid?

"Six?," Holiday called through her communicator again, getting annoyed, "Answer me, Nanny."

Usually, if Six wasn't responding through his communicator, it meant the worst, but this time it just meant that he was hiding something. Something that he was hiding from her and only her.

Personally, it ticked her off.

Holiday's heels clicked against the floor, as she stalked down the hall, eyebrow twitching and finger to her ear. "Six. I will find you."

Nothing.

"You can't hide from me, Six."

Nothing.

"Dammit! I know where you sleep at night!"

Still nothing.

She let out a growl and continued stalking. If this had anything to do with Rex, she was going to kill him.

o0o

Rex hurled again. After spilling what little was still in his stomach, he spat out, "I'm siiiiiiiiick."

"Yes, Rex, you're sick," Noah said, rubbing his eyes. They had found the nearest public bathroom on base, and pushed the Evo in a stall. Rex hung over the toilet, Noah stood behind him, and Six was holding the stall door open by leaning against it.

The blonde turned to the man behind him. "Well, he's awake now," Noah said, "Wasn't that the goal?"

"Oh yeah," Six answered, "Bring him to Holiday, _like that_. Brilliant idea."

"Then what do we do now?," he shrugged.

"Hide."

"Hide?"

"Hide."

Noah blinked, "How many people have you killed, again?"

"I'm not scared of her," Six furrowed his brow.

The kid smirked, "Didn't say you were."

Six was about to make a comeback, when Rex hurled again, basically ending their conversation. Suddenly, the man looked up, then looked around.

Rex sputtered, bringing his head out of the toilet. "I think I'm sick."

Noah sighed. "Yes, Rex, you're-" Six grabbed both of the boy's collars, dragging them out of the stall and to the other end of the bathroom, at, at least, sixty miles an hour.

The blonde was, needless to say, taken aback, "What was-?"

"Shush!," Six said, looking around the edge of the stalls. "It's Holiday!"

"Holi-?... This is a men's bathroom! She's not-!," Six covered the blonde's mouth just in time for the door to slam open.

Holiday's heels clicked through the bathroom, her nose wrinkling at the smell. Either he really did think she was that stupid or he was desperate.

She stopped about halfway through, her green eyes darting around the room.

Six was holding his breath, as was Noah, but Rex just sort of... swayed. All the ninja could do was pray that he wouldn't puke now.

Her heels started clicking again, fading as she walked out. The door closed. Six and Noah took a deep sigh, as Rex threw up again. Apparently, he had been holding it.

"Okay, Six," Noah sighed, "Now, what do we do? I mean, she can _find _us. Do we lock her up somewhere?"

"Yeah, cause that'll work," Six answered, walking out from their hiding spot.

"Maybe we should just leave base," the teen shook his head, looping Rex's arm around his shoulders, following behind Six.

"Agreed," the man answered, opening the door, "Let's go back to-" Wow, Holiday could look pissed if she wanted to.

The woman was standing on the other side of the door, arms folded, brows furrowed, foot tapping.

The boy's were all silent, starring at her wide eyed, except for Rex, who waved at her.

She glared at the green man in front of her. "Six, you-"

Six quickly slammed the door. "Air vents!"

Noah started to scramble, but Rex was just dead weight. It didn't really matter, since the door slammed open again. "Six!"

The man in question started backing up, "Now, Holiday, it's not-"

She walked past him and over to a more than obvious, sick Rex, "What's wrong with him?"

"Bug," Six answered.

"Virus," Noah answered.

It took a second, but Six improvised, "It's a bug virus."

She glared at both of them and looked back to Rex, who lazily looked up at her. "Hey, Doc," he slurred, "You know, have I ever told you-," Rex stopped, turned, puked, then turned back and blinked, "-ever told you that you're _really_ hot. And not, like, Cameron Diaz hot, you're like Tyra Banks hot."

Noah's eyes fluttered closed.

"Rex," Holiday asked slowly, "Are you drunk?"

He shook his head. "Six said I am, but I don't see it."

She turned her glare over to Six, who was face palming.

Rex waved his hand. "Oh, wait, no," he said, changing his answer, "You're more like Beyonce hot."

Noah whispered, "Rex, be quiet."

It only made the boy whine, "But I'm helping!"

Six massaged his temples. "Oh god," he whispered under his breath.

o0o

It was amazing what a drunk teen could sleep through. He could sleep through hot coffee being thrown on his face, he could sleep through falling off a thirty foot waterfall, and he could sleep through one of hell's own harpies on a tyraid of mass murder.

"What The _Hell_?," she screamed.

Rex had passed out again somewhere along the line, so he just lay on the medical table, in a blissful sleep, while Six and Noah had to withstand her wrath.

"What happened?," she screamed again.

Noah raised a brave finger, "Um, it wasn't really-"

"SHUT UP!"

"Yes, ma'am," he shoved his hands back in his pockets.

"Doctor," Six decided to try his luck, "I think you may be-"

"Listen!," she pointed a deadly finger in his face, switching it between him and the teen, "You _do not_ want me to know who's fault this was. I will kill one or both of you."

They both shifted and she continued.

"Whatever happened tonight, see that it NEVER happens AGAIN! Both of you!"

Noah raised his brave finger again, "Well, Rex was the one to get himself-"

Her finger pointed at him, "You're supposed to be his good influence! Keep him out of trouble! That's ALL you have to do! That's it! And what happens? He wobbles home, DRUNK!"

Six tried again, "At least, Noah didn't ditch him or-"

"AND YOU!," her finger appeared in his face again, "You're his HANDLER, for God's sake! ALL you're supposed to do is keep an eye on him! Just make sure he doesn't end up dead! Like, for instance, ALCOHOL POISONING!"

"You have to a lot of alcohol for that... to...," Six was trying to make a point, but Noah had started shaking his head, which brought up the question again... How many had Rex had?

Holiday's voice grew into an evil whisper. "Why didn't you just bring him _to me_?"

Six opened his mouth, but she let out a scream before he could say anything. This time her deadly finger pointed at the door. "OUT!"

Noah made a run for it, but Six stayed in his spot, hands still in his pockets. "Doctor, don't make me have to pull rank on-"

"NOW!"

Six hung his head and walked out.

Once the door had closed, he seen Noah leaning against the wall in the hallway, hand over his heart. "She's...," he tried to find the right word, "vicious."

"There is a good thing in all this," Six told him.

The blonde blinked up at him, "Yeah, what?"

"Rex is going to get a much worse lecture than that."

Noah chuckled, "Yeah, that's true. And his hangover."

Six nodded, then looked at the kid seriously. "No more parties."

"No more alcohol," he nodded, "or we'll all die."

"Exactly," Six said, and started walking down the hall, "Thanks for helping me, anyway."

Noah looked up with a grin, "Weren't you going to kill me?"

"Maybe later," Six waved, not looking back.

**o0o**

**lulz LONG. Sorta.**

**Anyway, this reminds me of Arty D'Arc's fic, but I tried to steer away from it best I could. I think I did a good job.**

**Merry Belated Christmas, Doc. ^.^ (And Happy Birthday)**

**Read and Review**


End file.
